comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-10-25 - Crime Stoppers 101, Dislocation.
On the east cost the Sun is rising, with an early morning Robbery at an Electronics Store in New york City. One that Cyberdragon, a rookie Hero of New York City had chosen to Stop. Nothing serious, guy didn't seem to have a weapon. Not that it would actually risk doing to much harm. The Problem is that when Cyber ambushed the person he had Doped onto them, and with a flash of light, the guy screamed out, and then in the parking lot of Wallygreen's is a matching flash of light as Cyberdragon impacts the guy in the chest knocking him to the ground nice and hard! "Sweet dreams!" Cyber says and instantly his hand goes to the guy's throat to compress his throat and then screaming out the guy once more vanishes in a burst of light leaving Cyberdragon there alone, It's at that point he looks around... "What the?" It's pretty early in the Twin Cities this Saturday Morning. The Blue Collar folks got to work a couple of hours ago but those who don't work in the tool and die companies or at Keystone Motors's plants are just now starting to trickle out of their homes. Wallygreens isn't subject to the typical ebb and flow of the work cycle; They're open 24 hours a day after all. There's always someone here and that's what makes them such a tempting target for a thief down on their luck. The Flash always adds the various 24 hour establishments onto his patrol schedule. As luck would have it, the Flash is at Wallygreens at the moment Cyberdragon and his prey appear outside in the parking lot. Flash is inside, leaning against the register counter and is currently shooting the breeze with the woman manning the register. The woman breaks from the conversation to look at a closed circuit monitor of the parking lot. She says to Flash, "Something just happened outside." Flash cranes his neck around to get a peek at the video monitor. On the closed circuit TV it looks like a bipedal dragon looking around fairly confused for a moment and then clenches his fist. Looking fairly pissed off, That tail of his lashing about the way an angry cat's tail would. Then he starts to move to the convenience store. The Bio mechanical dragon will at first seem to head for the door only to stop. then looking to a payphone he moves over to start checking for a place that has a Phonebook. When he finds none he returns to the window choosing to talk through it knocking on the Window with a metallic knuckle. "Hey What city am I in. I tried to stop a mid morning Robbery of an electronics store in New York City, Seems the guy can teleport. Where Am I?" he calls through the glass One of the Flash's eyebrow arches pretty high at the sight of the biomechanical dragon. The Fastest Man Alive raises a hand to the woman behind the register, "Stay here-" He disappears and runs around the Wallygreen's aisles and backrooms; a blur of red and yellow an indication that the Flash is careening through the aisles. He stops at the register a split second later, a gust of wind following in his wake that tosses some magazines about, "No one else is here, so hunker down for a bit. I'll see what this is about." The Flash disappears from the register counter again and is, in a blink, outside near the dragon. The Flash raises a hand to rub at the back of his cowled head, "Don't see many dragons in Central City." When the Flash appears behind him, the dragon turns around with a start, claws bared defensively. As The Flash tells him where he is. "Central City?" And it takes a moment as if he is trying to place cities. "Missouri, And you must be The Flash. One moment I need to make a Phone call. Then I will answer your questions." He will lift up his left arm, and the forearm shifts and molds out of the way. Pulling what looks like a very thin PDA that has the Avengers Academy logo on it. "Call HAwkeye." When he gets voice mail he shakes his head. "Hey Hawkeye, caught someone breaking into an electronics store, I tried to tackle him, Sonovagun teleported and took me with him. Ended up in Central City Missouri. I'll get back asap." Hanging up and placing the PDA back on his arm he will asks, "Any questions?" What was a quick voicemail to an Avenger to John felt like a day and a half for Wally. The Flash stood there, crossed and uncrossed his arms about a hundred times, and tapped his foot against the pavement of the parking lot enough to create a small dimple in the otherwise flat surface. When John's attention is back on the Fastest Man Alive, his hands drop and rest on his hips, "Not really-" He nods at Cyberdragon's arm where the call was made, "-That kinda clarified a couple of things." he pauses and asks, "Gotta get back to New York, huh? I can get you a bus schedule if you need? Unless you're the kind of dragon that can fly?" Thinking to himself as his wings do unfold. "I can fly, just gonna be a long flight. Other then your self or another speedster in town. Would you happen to know of anyone in the area, who has the brains to build a portable teleporter unit, Can teleport, or appears to be in places only another speedster could get to. Or know someone that would be interested in stealing electronics?" Cyberdragon is hoping that someone in Central City would fit that bill. The Flash blinks at the oddly phrased question. He shakes his head and his hand goes up to the back of his neck once again, "I, uh, what? No- I mean, I've face any number of individuals looking to exploit high tech gadgets, er, Dragonman? No one springs to mind currently, though. And this is Central City; We've got a large contingent of professional thieves and criminals who mostly use high tech weapons and devices." He shrugs, "The Twin Cities are known for their manufacturing ability and highly educated populace." Flash's hand drops and he asks again, "You sure you don't want me to get you a bus schedule? I'm sure the Four-Thirty-One is due to leave for the Big Apple in the next hour or so." "Cyberdragon." He says and then thinks, "Well then he's in the area then. Most of the robberies had the same MO, Stealing processors and small high energy capacitors. Sounds like someone in the City is planning some serious project. I just don't like the idea of that guy getting away with stranding me here." As he smiles at the question of the schedule and says, "Nah it will give me a chance to stretch my wings, and stop off to see someone close to me. Anyway, Stay on guard. There is bound to be trouble in the next few weeks I think." The Flash gives Cyberdragon an amused 'humph' at the warning he is given. He responds, "Thanks, Cyberdragon. I'll keep my eyes peeled during my regular patrols. I'll let the others know to keep an eye out for some guy with teleportational abilities." He gestures over his shoulder with a jerk of his thumb, "I'm going to let the clerk inside know everything's ok. Your sudden appearance was... surprising for her. If she's tripped the silent alarm for CCPD to come, I'll wave them off. The boys in blue have enough to deal with." "Well I doubt you need a rookie hero trying to help you, so I will leave this to you. Alright take care, You find that guy, give him a good knock on the head for me." Cyber turns to walk into the parking lot so he can spread those wings of his and then takes off to the Sky. He circles around a few times as he gets his bearings and heads in a general north eastern direction.